Wishing Ring
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: What if Tsuna found a ring that can grant 3 wishes but every wish would inevitably backfire, will he keep it and make a wish.
1. You're not suppose to be here

**Based on one of my stories "A Wish" (Still on-going), you can read it in my blog, but be warned the story(my story) might contain spoilers(for this story).**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine... (In my dreams)..**

.

.

.

* * *

The moon shone brightly as three figures stood in front of Namimori High

"_It's here, its close by"_

"_Mistress, would you like us to arrange for you to stay here"_

"_Make it so, and as soon as possible if you can, we can't waste anymore time"_

"_As you wish, Mistress"_

The three people walked away from the school leaving quietly.

…...........

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto was walking on their way to school, they saw a moving truck in front of a big house that was thought of as a Hunted House since no one had lived there for ages.

They took a peek, curious on who moved on that house

"_I wonder who bought that house, its really old I don't think that would hold"_, Tsuna thought thought

Gokudera realize the time, "Tenth, were going to be late for school".

The three of them ran in hurry specially Tsuna who was worried that Hibari would bite them to death if they were late.

….........

The three of them was able to arrive at school on time and they went to their classes right away.

The teacher entered the classroom only second after Tsuna and the others came in.

"Alright class take your seat, Today we'll be having three new transfer students"

The class was whispering

"_who the heck would transfer in this time"_

"_I wonder if they are all boys or maybe all girls"_

"_I hope they're cute"_

"_hey you know the someone just moved in the old abandoned house"_

"_yeah the one that looks like a hunted house"_

"_why would anyone live there"_

Even Tsuna was curious who would transfer at that time, 2 more months and it would be summer break.

The three new student entered the room, one girl and two boys, the girl had blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, her eyes was that of a sapphire and her lips were pinkish. The 1st boy had short silver hair his bangs covering half of his face,his eyes were emerald and he wears an emerald earring in his left ear. The 2nd boy had a long red hair that hangs just below his shoulder, his bangs are shorter and his eyes were ruby.

"I'm Leona Miko", the blonde girl spoke first.

"I'm Koudo Enjin", then silver haired boy spoke next

"and I'm Makai Enjin", the red haired boy spoke last

"Please take care of us", the three of them said in unison

The students were in awed as they saw the three new students

"Are you two brothers?", one of the students asked.

The red haired boy answered, "yes we are, we're fraternal twins actually"

"Are you three related?", another student asked

This time the silver haired boy answered, "Ms. Leona is our Mistress"

There were still many students who wanted to ask some questions but the teacher cut them off

"Ok now guys we need to start our lesson, why don't you ask them questions later", then the teacher looked at the new students, "there are available seats at the back you guys can seat there"

"Thank you sir", The three of them spoke in unison and proceeded in their seats.

Koudo went ahead and pulled out the middle chair and gestured a 'you may seat here' to Leona

_"Oh! Great another weird one".._ Tsuna thought

Reborn who was in a tree outside Tsuna's classroom watching them with his binoculars, "What is she doing here?, she's not suppose to leave that place"

* * *

.

.

.

**What do you guys thing of the Introduction... pls review.. thanks**


	2. Don't Be Friendly

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is mine...**

**Kyoya: are you sure you wanna say that... Kamikorosu**

**Me: umm well.. since your a character in a manga/anime, there's no way you'll be able to Kamikorosu me..**

**Kyoya: wow, your gutsy... (brought out tonfa's)**

**hit.. kick.. punch.. **

**soul departing body...**

**Kyoya: any last words herbivore.. **

**Me: Katekyo hitman reborn is not mine**

**soul has gone bye-bye...**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Lunch time...

The new students Makai and Koudo cleaned up Leona's table and one of them pulled out a huge table cloth, the other a tray of food from who knows where.

"_I knew it... another weird one, better stay away from them", _tsuna thought.

During lunch Tsuna and the others went up to the rooftop to eat, and there's the usual Gokudera angry at the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto saying he's the tenth's right-hand man, Tsuna stopping him. Yamamoto who just smiles and laughs at everything Gokudera does.

"Ciaossu", Reborn appeared and landed on Tsuna's head.

"Tenth are you ok?,.. Reborn-san!"

"Tsuna, as much as possible stay away from the new students", Reborn speaking in a serious tone

"ehh?, why's that?", rubbing the bump he got from reborn

"They seemed nice", Yamamoto said smiling.

"Are they enemies, Reborn-san?, I'll protect Tenth from them"

"They are not enemies, but you have to stay away from them"

"Who are they anyway Reborn, and don't worry I planned of staying away from them anyway.. _I already know too many weird people"_

Then suddenly the rooftop door was opened, Gokudera became alert and brought out his dynamites "arcobaleno-sama, a letter from our mistress, we shall await your answer", the silver haired boy Koudo went to Reborn and handed him the letter, it was written in french in a notebook page.

_They know Reborn, and that he's an arcobaleno? _

Reborn looked and red it, while the two students anticipating his answer, after a few minutes, Reborn finally answered, "Tell her I'll try, and also tell her that she should not be here". Reborn said in a serious tone.

"Hai, arcobaleno-sama, thank for your cooperation, we shall deliver your message", the two said in unison and bowed at the infant. "We'll see you in class Vongola".

"Gokudera don't pick a fight with them, Yamamoto I know your friendly but don't be friendly with those guys, Tsuna, its to early for you to meet them"

…...(insert thought bubble with lots of question marks here).......

.

**.**

**.**

**Omake...**

At the classroom....

"You two should eat your lunch, if you wait for then you won't get any chance", Leona said while resting her cheek on her knuckles.

"Hai! Mistress", said in unison

"Oh! Before you go", pulled out a notebook and wrote something in it, then ripped the page off, "bring this to the arcobaleno up in the rooftop.. and wait for his reply"

"Hai! Mistress", then the two left

As they left

"Ne ne, why did they say your their mistress?", one girl asked

"Oh.. well umm!"... "_What to say..._?"... "Butlers!... that's right they're my butlers" ..."_I can't tell them what they are"_

"Wow you must be rich to have butlers"

_(Leona's relief face)_

"They are super gorgeous, do they have a girlfriend?", another girl asked

"No they don't"_.. "As if they'll have any"_

The interview continues......

* * *

**Sorry if ts too short.. don't worry the next one would be longer.. i'm still trying to get every detain together..**

**Please tell me if I did any ooc's... review will be appreciated....**


	3. Please don't do anything stupid

**Disclaimer: Even if I wanted to I can't own Katenkyo Hitman Reborn**

**.**

**.

* * *

  
**

DING DONG DANG.. The last bell rang telling the students the classes are over, Tsuna was assigned to clean at the back. Gokudera insisted to help but Tsuna refused, it was assign to him to its better if he did it himself. While sweeping the leaves a cat suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna, it was chasing something, he watched the cat as it runs away when he saw something sparkled in the bushes.

"ehh? What is that?"

Leona and her butlers (according to her) was about to leave the school ground but she suddenly felt a strong presence that she had to rush back inside.

"What's this, a ring, why is there a ring in here, I wonder whose is this?"

Leona kept looking around, trying to find what she was looking for

As Tsuna's eyes looked deeply in the worn-out color of the ring and the white gem that looks like a cat's eye, with six wing-like things surrounding it. His eyes suddenly became blank his body started to move against his will.

"No! Stop it Vongola!"

Too late he had slipped the ring in his middle finger

"tched! Makai Illusion barrier, Koudo, weapon", then the two students who was right behind her suddenly disappeared and turned into a smoke-like figure. The blonde girl reached Tsuna and grabbed his collar and threw him away.

.

.

.

Gokudera waiting at the gates of the school suddenly heard a loud crash at the back, he quickly went there worried that his brown-haired boss might be in danger. He saw Tsuna on the ground waking up from a few minutes of unconsciousness, rubbing his head wondering what happened.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright, who did this to you, where did that crash came from", he said while bringing out his dynamites.

"what are you talking about Gokudera-kun, I don't see anything that crashed"

Gokudera looked around and saw nothing, but that loud crash was real he even saw a bit of smoke.

Yamamoto wearing his baseball team's uniform arrived a few minutes after Gokudera, "Tsuna, what happened?, I heard a loud noise, you alright?"

"I already told Gokudera-kun, nothing crashed, nothing happened, where do you guys get this idea anyway"

"Koudo follow the Vongola make sure he doesn't get in trouble, I'll follow after I talk to arcobaleno-sama. Makai find the arcobaleno..._Please don't do anything stupid Vongola"_

_._

_._

_._

"Ara! Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera kun, you guys are still here", the beautiful Kyoko Sasagawa just was now in front of the school gates.

"Kyoko-chan what are you still doing here", The young mafia-boss smiled happily as he saw his classmate and crush, he didn't expect that he'll still be able to see her at the school ground after his cleaning duty.

"I'm waiting for oni-chan I'm going shopping and there are quite a lot of things I had to buy so he offered to help out"

"Kyoko-chan, I'm here to the extreme, sorry for the long wait", the captain of the boxing club running towards his little sister, "Oh! Sawada you're still here?".

"Cleaning duty, lets all walk home together Kyoko-chan, nii-chan"

* * *

**Omake**

(Gokudera's thoughts)_What is going-on, the baseball-nut also heard it, and then there was also that smoke, but the tenth seemed to have not seen it or heard it when he was here all the time. Could it be... _(insert weird imaginations here)_, that a spaceship crashed here and abducted jyuudaime, then if that's the case... this jyuudaime is not the real jyuudaime. _Suddenly looked at Tsuna with a suspicious look.

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun?", tsuna asked

Gokudera looked more intensely at Tsuna., "Are you really jyuudaime?"

"What are you talking about?", tsuna with a big question mark in his head

"You're not an alien?"... "_What am I saying if he was an alien of course he won't say that he's an alien, but i'm worried about jyuudaime, this jyuudaime might be an alien in disguise"_

Tsuna's question mark got even bigger, "I'm not an alien, are you sick Gokudera-kun?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**sorry if I haven't given Yamamoto that much dialogue, i'm still having a hard time imagining how he'll react.. I mean he just smiles and laughs and thinks everything is just a game. And know I promised that it'll be longer but, I guess I got too use to making my stories short. **

**The next chappy might be a bit late, I'm working on 3 stories(the other two are not fanfics) and i'm sorta neglecting those two to finish this one. I would need to make their chappy first before this one.**

**A Review would be very much appreciated.. **


	4. Remember anything?

**Disclaimer: Loves to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but will never happened**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama I'm home, I brought some guess", Reborn calling out to Tsuna's mom.

"Sorry for intruding"

"Oh! Welcome home Reborn, who are your guess'", she went out of the kitchen "ara! are you here for Tsuna... I'll call him for you"

"No need Mama, they just have to get something from Tsuna, we'll head upstairs"

"okay Reborn, you guys can stay for dinner, it'll be ready soon"

"Arigato"

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

Tsuna opened his door

"Take a seat over there", reborn said to the guess'

"Re...Reborn, what are they doing here, didn't you tell me that..." before tsuna could finish the infant hitman spoke

"This is Leona Anneau, of the Anneau Family in Italy, she is their current Boss"

"A..A boss... ho...hold on a sec, then she's in the mafia then why didn't you want us to befriend them"

"The Anneau's are a very secret Family that only the boss of other families knows about them, since you are not officially the boss, she is in risk of breaking the contract with the Ninth that may cause a war between the families, if you ever find out about her that is"

"HIIII!, then now... I...I just met her... does that mean were... " (Panicking)

"I had to consult my father, the Ninth Vongola boss and Arcobaleno-sama, if I would break the contract if ever I would reveal myself to you, since this is an emergency they have agreed to our meeting, you don't have to worry about the contract for now, they have agreed cause you're gonna inherit the Vongola Mafia anyway."

"No! No! No! No!, I don't want to be a boss of the Mafia"

"Even though you say that, you have acquired everything that is needed to become the next boss and more", she said while giving off a sly look

"Wait you said emergency, what emergency?", tsuna suddenly changed the topic so she won't force the mafia-boss thing to him.

"That's right, I have to ask you something"

"hmm? What is it?"

"Have you made any wish earlier before you went home from school"

Tsuna tried to remember anything from earlier "No, I don't think so"

(relief) "good then, can you please give me the ring in your middle finger"

"huh? What ring?", he looked at his hand, "what the heck is this, when did I", he tried removing the ring from his finger,"Hold on.. why can't I.. It won't budge... I can't remove it"

"No!, that's not good, you have to remember if you made a wish, even just a simple desire"

"I.. I can't remember, is something bad gonna happened?", the young vongola was suddenly in panic mode.

Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna's head, "Calm down Tsuna, you won't be able to think properly if you don't calm down"

"Your right reborn", Tsuna closed his eyes and tried to think carefully what happened during his cleaning duty.

"I know, I wanted to walk home with Kyoko-chan"

"What did you say, Vongola?", now the blonde mafia-boss is also in panic, "Koudo, hurry go to Sasagawa-san.. Vongola do you have any contact with your sun guardian?"

Koudo who was behind Leona stood up and went to the window and jumped from there.

"What's going on, is something bad gonna happened to Kyoko-chan", Tsuna became worried of his friend's condition

"Call your guardian and tell him not to take his eyes off of her, don't let her be alone"

"No! I'll go there myself", he took out his dying will pills and the mittens with the number 27 on them.

The blonde haired girl suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hand, "Vongola, it's better if you stay here with me, let Koudo and your Sun Guardian handle this, you're still wearing that ring, you'll bring more danger to the Sasagawa's if you go there, just call them for now"

Tsuna slowly lets go of the dying will pills and the mittens, and ran downstairs to call Ryohei and warn him of the danger that may come to his sister.

Leona followed him downstairs to make sure he doesn't try to go there.

As soon as he was finished talking to Ryohei on the phone, the young girl tapped the shoulder of the very worried Tsuna, "Vongola, its better if we discuss what we'll do with that ring, I need to explain to you the dangers that thing can cause, this way you can avoid doing the same mistake"

The brown-haired boy with his sad expression on his face just nodded his head.

* * *

.

.

.

**Omake: **

"Nii-chan its Sawada"

"Oi! Sawada, why are calling this late"

"Nii-chan please don't leave Kyoko-chan alone, I have a bad feeling that something bad may happened to her (he's lying cause he doesn't know how to explain the situation, cause he doesn't know himself... and cause its Ryohei)"

"What do you mean something bad might happened to Kyoko, i've gotta go now, I'll check up on her"

"wahh!", a loud crash and scream was heard in the living room.

"Ouch, ouch ouch"

"Kyoko what happened"

"Oh I was gonna put away the clothes then I tripped over those pile of books"

"_Is Sawada a psychic now"_

The entire night Kyoko kept tripping over something, in the kitchen, the stairs, her room, the bathroom, the garden so you could say she's pretty much having the worst luck of her life.

The next day she was covered in bruises.

* * *

.

.

.

**BTW, I don't have any grudge with Kyoko or anything like that, the original one was a lot worse, I have to change it since I rated this K+. **

**I got the Idea of the name Anneau in Ouran High Host club**

**I'll finish this one before I'll go back to the other stories I'm making, I can't help it, if I don't write it I'll forget it. **

**A Review is much appreciated. **


	5. Debt Collectors

**Just found out the time setting because of the two characters, the time setting would be after the future arc.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned KHR...**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

The two youth's went back upstairs to continue their discussion.

But the Vongola's tenth wasn't able to focus because he was to worried about Kyoko-chan, the other young Mafia boss kept speaking but the one she speaks to is not listening at all, she tried to give out a cough, tried half shouting during one explanation. She even gave Reborn with a 'help me' look. But the infant tutor ignored her and kept drinking his cup of tea, he even turned around from Tsuna's shoulder just to completely ignore her.

She figured just dropping off hints wouldn't make him listen, "Ne Vongola... you listening"

The young auburn finally got out of his daze "huh? Umm!, well"

She sighed and looked carefully at the worried boy's eyes, she her elbow on the table and placed her cheek on her right knuckle, her left hand was placed on the table. "If we check up on them will you be satisfied and listen to me"

The young auburn's eyes widened in glee, "Yes, I would like that very much".

The infant hitman turned around and smiled, and the blonde girl saw his mischievous smile, "So you were worried to, Ne Reborn-sama". The hitman didn't say anything but still he smiled.

"Koudo should already be there, we'll just have to..." she was stopped by the sound her cellphone ringing.

"Hold on a sec, it my dad", she knew it right away since she used a specific ring tone for his father, pretty much a warning sign.

"_Hello dad!... "_

"_yup Makai is with me but I sent Koudo away... "_

"_Verde said what... "_

When the girl mentioned the name Verde the two were surprised and Reborn smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"_no he's not far.."_

"_yes I'll hurry up. ", _She hanged her cellphone and dragged the hitman and the vongola boss out of the house, they didn't even had a chance to ask Tsuna's mom for permission, the red-haired boy followed them(well only followed his mistress). While the were running the infant asked the blonde girl about Verde, but her worries was to great that she unintentionally ignored him.

Walking down the street a boy with silver-hair and olive green eyes was on his way home carrying a shopping bag when he saw 3 people running and an infant sitting in the auburn boy's shoulder.

"Jyuudaime?"

The boy started running towards them, "Jyu.. Jyudiame what's going on were are you going?"

The young mafia turned his head and saw his self proclaimed right-hand man, "Gokudera-kun...were going to Nii-chan's place, we need to check out something".

"Oi, girly why are you with tenth", he shouted at the girl. But like what he did to Reborn he also unintentionally ignored him .

"Oi! Teme! Answer me"

"Ma ma Gokudera-kun don't get mad at her"

The girl suddenly went to a stop, the others as well, they have arrive. She looked back at her subordinate. "tch, Koudo", she called out.

A boy came out of nowhere and knelt down in front of the blonde girl. "Mistress".

"The meltdown is starting", the girl took out a small box from her pocket. "Hey Vongola, better eat one of those dying will pill of yours. Koudo, Makai back into the box".

The young vongola's and even Reborn was surprised to see what was happening in front of them.

"A box weapon, but a.. a human", the auburn boy said.

"So this is why you mentioned Verde", the infant in Tsuna's shoulder said

The street light flickered

"What's going on here, why do you have a box weapon", the self proclaimed right-hand man outbursts

She turn around and put the box in her pocket, "I'll explain later, didn't I say swallow a dying will pill Vongola, their coming, they'll come from the shadows you need stick with me".

"Oi teme, how dare you order Jyuudaime arou...", before he could finish the girl grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away, the silver-hair boy hit the wall and fell to the ground.

The boy held his head that almost hit the wall, "What the heck did you do that for?", he shouted at the girl but as he looked up on her, a blade-like shadow pierced her left shoulder, the shadow pulled back and she wanted to scream from the pain but she tried as hard as she could not to.

The tenth vongola's eyes widened is shock, not knowing what just happened, he tried to help out the blonde girl but she told her one more time, to swallow a dying will pill. He quickly wore his number 27 mittens and swallowed a dying will pill. The boy now has his eyes half-lid a orange flame appeared on his forehead, the mittens turned into its alter-ego the X-gloves.

"What do I do Leona-san", the auburn boy spoke with a serious tone.

"They are the shadows, be careful, I can see them well so you need to stick with me, If you're here they'll be attracted to you because of that ring, we have to drag the somewhere were there are less house to damage, and if we leave now Sasagawa-san would be left alone with a minor bad luck. The girl explained as she puts pressure to her wounded shoulder.

Reborn held Leon in his hand and it turned into a gun, while the still shock and doesn't know what was happening Gokudera placed a belt full of boxes around his waist.

Suddenly the strange shadow surrounded them. In every step they make the shadows follow.

The girl looked at the infant hitman,"Reborn-sama shoot the street lights, it will give us time".

The hitman did as she had asked and shot every nearby street lights, and the young vongola flew while the girl giving the orders and Reborn rode on one of Gokudera's box weapon. They fled to Namimori high where there are less light and a place were they can cause less damage.

The shadows was still following them, they all stopped in the baseball field, the girl sat herself down to take a rest, Tsuna , Gokudera and Reborn surrounded her to protect her.

"Storm Guardian, shield Vongola"

"Reborn-sama, 35 degrees to your left and another 20 degrees to you right"

"Vongola shoot up a soft flame in front of you in 3..2..1, now"

"Reborn, another one 25 degrees to your right"

"Vongola, don't use hard flames, it lights up too much, just the soft flames, it enough to damage them"

"Storm Guardian, directly ahead of you"

"Just a little bit more", she looked at her watch, the girl kept giving directions to where they all need to attack,and she kept looking at her watch.

"Now is good", The girl stood up and dying will flames of Sky came out of the ring she wore and placed it in her box weapon, Koudo appear, and she produced a Mist flames in the same ring and did the same and Makai this time came out.

"You guys look away, from Makai and Koudo", she warned the Vongolas

"MAKAI, KOUDO", A very bright light came from the two box weapons and all the shadows disappeared.

"Makai, Koudo return me to my house", then the blonde girl fainted from the loss of blood.

Tsuna's dying will flame disappeared and his X-gloves turned back into mittens. "Leona-san", he tried to wake her up but was of no use.

"Makai, Koudo, bring her home, I'll take care of everything now", the infant boy spoke.

Reborn sat down on Tsuna's shoulder and told him to go home, and he also ordered Gokudera to go home, he told them that he will only explain the situation to Tsuna. Gokudera couldn't protest since Reborn seemed very serious, although he was very curious at what was happening.

* * *

Reborn and Tsuna went back home and Reborn explained the situation to Tsuna.

"Tsuna I told you earlier that the Anneau Family are a very secret Mafia Family, others who doesn't know they exist thinks that they are just myths"

"Why is that Reborn"

"Because the Anneau Family was the one who made created the Trinisette Policy"

"The Trinisette?, but that would mean that, they created the Vongola Rings"

"The existence of the Trinisette Policy was discovered by the first boss of the Anneau Family, and he found out the the power was to great that if anyone would get a hold of it it would mean the end, so he created the 3 sets of 7 to seal if off, He was able to keep that power from being discovered and the Family was able to succeed for 3 centuries, until someone from another family found out about it and tried to steal it. To keep anyone from completing, they made one of the sets into the Vongola Rings, and entrusted it to Giotto and his guardians. And the other sets were hidden away, A member of the Anneau tried to re-create the 3 sets of 7 into one ring having hopes in controlling the Policy, but instead it resulted in the Ring in your finger now Tsuna(pointing at the ring), That ring holds a few power of the Trinisette Policy, in a form of granting wishes, only limited to 3, but every wish a debt collector will appear and take a payment for the wish, if your not careful Tsuna those things will take your life".

"HIII!, what then those things we fought were, debt collectors, what are we going to do I need to take this thing off"

"Tsuna calm down, you need to talk to Leona tomorrow, only she knows how to beat out the wishes and the debt collectors"

"Then why is only the boss of each family are allowed to know about them"

"Because they are the only ones who can create a ring that can equal the Vongola Rings and the Mare Rings, what do you think will happened if the Mare Rings are re-created"

"All of Uni's hard work would be for nothing", the auburn boy said in a sad voice.

"Wait Reborn then why do you know all of this, your not a boss"

"The Arcobaleno's have a special contract with the Anneau Family since they were the ones who gave us the Pacifiers"

Then tomorrow I'll have to end this before someone else gets hurt.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wew! that was a long explanation from reborn, **

**Next chapter would be the last, weeee new record, story finished in 2 weeks. **

**And when I'm finished with this I can finally go back to my other stories. **

**NOTES: **

**Leona only has 1 box, but has 2 weapons(makai and koudo) inside. **

**I had a problem on how I would explain Koudo and Makai's powers, so I made them into a box weapon, explanation of why they are humanoid type will be on next chappy. And since I applied the box weapon I finally decided that this would be after the future arc, and its was good too since I can use the Trinisette here. To tell the truth, I just went along as I wrote this, I didn't even plan on using the Trinisette at all. **

**A review would be appreciated. **


	6. Contract

**Disclaimer: I don't want to own KHR, because if I own it nobody will read it...**

**

* * *

**

**LAST CHAPTER**

Tsu-kun, wake up, you're gonna be late... Tsu-kun, huh when did he leave?

.

.

DING DONG..Tsuna rang the bell of of an old house

A boy with a red hair came out and opened the gate. "The Mistress is waiting for you"

"Arigatou! Enjin-san"

Makai lead Tsuna to a long hall, there were several doors that was open, he took a peek at the first open door, and saw the blankets over the chairs and tables still hasn't been removed, then he took another peek in another door, but it was the same. They arrived at the end of the hall, Leona was sitting on the side of her bed but she wasn't wearing her school uniform, she only wore casual clothes, a black turtle neck sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans, come to think of it the other two was also in casual clothes,

"I've been waiting for you Tsuna", Leona said

"You guys are not going to school", Tsuna asked.

"Nope", she said standing up, she went to the desk beside her and picked up a piece of paper.

"Let's go to the living room Vongola's Tsuna", she said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not Vongola, and I'm never gonna be one", Tsuna shouted, but Leona just smiled and laugh.

Three doors to the left from Leona's room, Koudo opened the door, and Tsuna saw Reborn sitting on the couch drinking a coffee.

"Your late Tsuna"

"Re.. Reborn, what are doing here"

"I'm drinking coffee"

"NO that's not what I mean"

Reborn looked uninterested at what Tsuna was mumbling about and looked at Leona

"Leona, have you finished it"

"Hey don't ignore me", Tsuna interrupted

"Hai! Arcobaleno-sama" she gave the paper she was holding on and gave it to the infant hitman

Reborn red the contents of the paper then nodded "This is good enough, Tsuna sit down"

"Don't act like this is your house"

The Auburn boy sat down next to Reborn, then the infant hitman gave him the piece of paper.

"Nani kore Reborn?"

"It's a contract, to the Anneau family, revealing herself to another mafia member seemed to be very problematic now, someone will come here and take her back and dispose of everyone that knows of her abilities, unless a contract is made"

"When did that... Gokudera-kun, last night"

"Yes, he was in a wrong place at the wrong time, it seems this was also in contradiction to her contract with Verde for the box weapons"

"Box weapons you mean Makai and Koudo"

"I have a contract with Verde that this project of his, the box weapons are to be a secret, its still on the testing stage, and Makai and Koudo are the last human-type box weapons, there were others and all of them were a failure, even Makai and Koudo are failures as well"

"eh? Failure, how?"

"They cannot sustain themselves for too long, they cannot be separated too far from their boxes, there was just too much complications, and Verde has given up on them, he said he doesn't like things that doesn't progress, they'll soon disappear but its fine with me as long as they stay with me, until the end", whispering the last phrase.

Leona sat down on the couch across Tsuna and Reborn.

"Now to business... Tsuna Sawada, you have to sign this contract with your dying will flame, this will override the current contract you have with that ring when you made a wish to it, and will also override another contract with the Vongola that will save your Storm Guardians life".

"If you want them to stay, I can make a wish before signing the contract", Tsuna heard what Leona whispered and wanted to help.

"No its fine, this was their second chance in life, but its not them at all, and it would be a problem if you do that", shooking her head in disagreement.

"Gomen... eh? Second chance?" (insert pop up bubble with question mark here-)

"Oh! Its nothing, forget what I said"

"But I don't know how to sign it with the the dying will flame, wouldn't this paper be burned if I do that"

"It's a special paper, all our contracts are only to be signed by the specialty of the boss, in your case it's the Dying will flame, you have to burn the paper to sign it"

"so.. this is what I have to do to get this over with, and this ring, will be gone"

"Yup, "

* * *

Tsuna was almost late, but fortunately he arrived at just in time.

Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted him hapily, then he settled to his chair

"I have to tell the teacher they're not coming"

"Who's not coming Jyuudaime", Gokudera asked

"Yeah who's not coming?", Yamamoto asked then smiled

"Leona, Koudo and Makai"

"Who's that?"

Eh?, Tsuna looked at the seats at the back, "They're gone... the chairs"

.

.

.

* * *

The infant tutor who was watching outside looked at Tsuna's reaction, "the moment that Tsuna signed that contract, everyone who have met her will forget about her, only the one that has a contract with the Anneau family would remember"

* * *

"A box weapon is based on an existing animal, in your case humans, ne, you'll still leave me no matter what, even thought I wanted both of you back...Vongola arigatou with this Ring back no one else will die... finally I have my revenge against this thing for taking them away from me... you'll not take anymore, this is your punishment, I'll have you starved until you crumble away"

**The END**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**yup its the end of this story... well thanks for those who have red and will read.**

**As always reviews is much appreciated. :)**


End file.
